The MIDAS (Metabolic Imaging Data Analysis System) software package provides unique functionality for processing, display, and analysis of MR Spectroscopic imaging (MRSI) data, and includes close integration with structural MRI and other imaging modalities. This system supports processing for a volumetric echo-planar spectroscopic imaging (EPSI) acquisition that enables mapping of tissue metabolites and is of particular value for multiparametric in vivo imaging studies of the brain. The EPSI and MIDAS software have been distributed to multiple sites worldwide and are being used for multiple neuroimaging research applications. Under three specific aims, this project will maintain and develop new functionality for these packages. Aim 1 will add new spectroscopy and image processing functions, which will extend statistical image analyses, improve performance of spectral analysis for overlapping signal contributions, and implement improved methods for brain temperature mapping. Aim 2 will support the EPSI acquisition through future system upgrades, add motion correction, extend spatial sampling acceleration, implement multi-echo sampling for improved sampling accuracy, and enable studies at higher field strengths. Studies at 7 Tesla will evaluate these methods for mapping of additional brain metabolites. Aim 3 will support dissemination of the developed software products with continued development of user documentation, educational materials and seminars, and maintain the project web site. Through these aims, this project will provide continued support and development for a highly innovative suite of functions that facilitate clinical and basic biomedical imaging research studies using MRI and MRSI.